


Aftermath

by Luthienberen



Series: Merry May Drabbles - watsons_woes 2019 Onwards [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Rathbone films)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: In the aftermath of Holmes saving him, Watson frets about the consequences.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Drabbles, May 2019, Week 1. Prompt “Watson mistreated”.
> 
> This is a sequel to my May drabble _By Whatever Means Necessary_ where Holmes, his hands red with the blood of their enemies, rescued his captured and injured Watson.  
> For anyone wishing to read By Whatever Means Necessary: [On Dreamwidth](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1749853.html) | [On A03](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930132)

* * *

 

Watson lay gingerly, his cleanly bandaged side throbbing, awash with fear. Lestrade showed no suspicion at Holmes’ explanation…yet. His view of the two was abruptly obliterated by Mycroft.

"I'm relieved you’re safe for you mean the world to my brother," he remarked, voice too calm even as he acknowledged Watson’s silent plea with a nod.

Still, Watson only relaxed when Holmes took up nursing duty with hands red with the blood of Moriarty and his gang.

Smiling weakly, Watson knew he must be careful now, for one day the British Government would cease to breathe and what then for Holmes?


End file.
